House of Villains (Better Version)
This is my original idea of a matter when the House of Mouse is being taken over by villains. This time, they're taking over some big ass party I was told to watch over! VILLAINS: *Khan Noonein Sigh(Star Trek II: The Warth of Khan) *Red Skull, Dormammu, The Executioner, Mr. Sinister, Dr. Doom, and Carnage(Marvel Comics) *Riddler, Klarion the Witch Boy, Sinestro, The Joker, & Harley Quinn(DC Comics) *Sephiroth(Final Fantasy 7) *Damian Darklord, Violator, Cyberface, & Overlord(Image Comics) *V. V. Argost(The Secret Saturdays) *Alice(Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Cobra Commander, Destro, & The Baroness(G. I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *Shao Khan, Quan Chi, Scorpion, & Smoke(Mortal Kombat) *Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Motormaster, Drag Strip, Wildrider, Onslaught, and Blast Off(Transformers) *Lord Helspont(WildC.A.T.S.) *Dr. Killemoff(The Toxic Crusaders) *Bowser, Biff Atlas and Mouser(Super Mario Bros.) *Sleazappeal(Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea) *Lady Debonair(Magic Knight Rayearth) *Lawrence Limburger & Dr. Karbunkle(Biker Mice from Mars) *Wrath-Amon(Conan the Adventurer) *Professor Sugarfish(The Problem Solverz) *Morton Fizzback(Denver the Last Dinosaur) *Tex Hex(Bravestarr) *Discord(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cybron, Replicon, and Noxious(Skysurfer Strike Force) *Reishin(Kurokami The Animation) *Black Knight & Druaga(The Tower of Druaga: The Aeris of Uruk) *Davy Jones(Pirates of the Caribbean movies) *Charlotte(Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Dio Brando(Jojo's Bizarre Adventures) *Monster King Soloman III(Melody of Oblivion) *The Monarch(The Venture Bros.) *Mon*Star(Silverhawks) *Chimera Anima, & Kish(Tokyo Mew Mew) *Mindok the Mind Menance(Thundarr the Barbarian) *Itchy, B-B Eyes, Stooge Viller, Sketch Paree, and Pruneface(The Dick Tracy Show) *Weeping Angels, Davros, & The Master(Doctor Who) *Van Kleiss(Generator Rex) *Pinhead(Hellraiser movie series) *Lazarus Slade(Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) *Juri Han(Super Street Fighter 4) *Lord Zemerik(Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *The Horned King(The Black Cauldron) *Tendo Kozunu(Tokyo Majin) *Apophis(Stargate SG-1) *DeFoe & Rassimov(Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) *Verminious Snaptrapp(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Simon Bar Sinister(Underdog) *Principal Brian Mclntyre(It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia) *Slythe(Thundercats) *Sigma, and Lumine(Mega Man X) *King GooBot(Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Maxim Horvath(The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *David Robert Jones(Fringe) *Overlord (Spiral Zone) *Nemesis(Saber Rider and the Star Sherrifs) IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW! LYRICS: Script: Friday the 13th......something unknown occured in this location... ME: OK, everybody now's the time to change of pace.... SIGMA: Lights out! ME: Huh?! KHAN NOONIEN SINGH: Right you are, Mikelback! It's Devil's Night, you know and with just the right touch! Song: KHAN NOONEIN SIGH: This could be quite the place SIGMA: Full of grinning, susipicous faces THE BARONESS: Hangin out! DORMAMMU: Feeling Fine! KING GOOBOT: Where everyone's a friend of mine! SIGMA: Inside this evil joint.... SHAO KHAN: Every guest gets to the point! KHAN NOONEIN SIGH, THE BARONESS, SIGMA, SHAO KAN, and KING GOOBOT: This day will live in infamy!(Clock strikes 13 at midnight) KING GOOBOT: The House of Mikelback's is history! KHAN NOONEIN SIGH, THE BARONESS, SIGMA, SHAO KAN, and KING GOOBOT: It's our house now! It's our house now! THE MONARCH, DEFOE, RASSIMOV, LORD HELSPONT, TENDO KOZUNU, ITCHY, MINDOK THE MIND MENANCE, PRUNEFACE, B-B EYES, SINESTRO, CHARLOTTE, NOXIOUS, LUMINE, MOUSER, and MORTON FIZZBACK: it's the best you can ignore! WRATH-AMON, DR. KILLEMOFF, SLYTHE, WEEPING ANGELS, CYBRON, TEX HEX, DR. DOOM, REISHIN, LADY DEBONAIR, QUAN CHI, and BIFF ATLAS:shut the windows! lock your doors! ALL VILLAINS: it's our house now! MEGATRON, STARSCREAM, THUNDERCRACKER, MOTORMASTER, DRAG STRIP, WILDRIDER, SOUNDWAVE, RUMBLE, RAVAGE, BLAST OFF, CYBERFACE, THE JOKER, and ONSLAUGHT: raise your mugs, you thieves, and thugs! DR. KILLEMOFF, CHIMERA ANIMA, LORD ZEMERIK, VAN KLEISS, ALICE, PINHEAD, REPLICON, and LAWRENCE LIMBURGER: Join the Rabbing-Rousing crowd! LORD HELSPONT, DIO BRANDIO, SKETCH PAREE, VV ARGOST, MR. SINISTER, THE RIDDLER, COBRA COMMANDER, STOOGE VILLE, THE MASTER, SNAPTRAPP, and KLARION THE WITCH BOY: it's our house now! JURI HAN, SCORPION, SMOKE, MOUSER, APOPHIS, THE EXECUTIONER, and DESTRO: we're the coolest toughtest fighters fit in so perfectly! MON*STAR: every evil master gets due respect!(transform) DRUAGA: love your work! PROFESSOR SUGARFISH: you'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me! DAVROS: you had your fun! VIOLATOR, THE JOKER, OVERLORD, DAVY JONES, VAN KLEISS, HARLEY QUINN and DISCORD: you made your play! DAVROS, VIOLATOR, THE JOKER, HARLEY QUINN, DAVY JONES, VAN KLEISS, and DISCORD: but every rodent has it's day! RUMBLE, DIO BRANDIO, NEMESIS, SNAPTRAPP, MR. SINISTER, RED SKULL, TEX HEX, MAXIM HORVATH, MINDOK THE MIND MENANCE, and SEPHIROTH: it's our house now! DR. KARBUNKLE, RASSIMOV, SLYTHE, THE RIDDLER, DAMIAN DARKLORD, and PRINCIPAL BRAIN MCLNTYRE: down and dirty! THE HORNED KING, VIOLATOR, SCORPION, ITCHY, CYBERFACE, KISH, APOPHIS, CHIMERA ANIMA, MORTON FIZZBACK, BOWSER, REPLICON, BLACK KNIGHT, CYBRON, HARLEY QUINN, SINESTRO, and KLARION THE WITCH BOY: it's our house now! SLEAZAPPEAL, PRUNEFACE, LORD HELSPONT, B-B EYES, CHARLOTTE, SIMON BAR SINISTER, and LAWRENCE LIMBURGER: Feeling hearty! SHAO KHAN and OVERLORD OF THE SPIRAL ZONE: what a place for torturing humans! PROFESSOR SUGARFISH, RUMBLE, THE EXECUTIONER, SKETCH PAREE, DR. KILLEMOFF, WRATH-AMON, and DAVID ROBERT JONES: things are better! DAVORS: off with their heads! ALL VILLAINS: it's our house now! MONSTER KING SOLOMAN III, and THE MONARCH: what a party! ALL VILLAINS: Join the fun with no regrets! Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! KING GOOBOT: don't even think about it punk! DORMAMMU: game over, Mikelback! THE BARONESS: hit the road, Unknown Geisha! KHAN NOONEIN SIGH: take a hike, losers! ALL VILLAINS: It's our house now! And don't bother coming back! It's our house now! KHAN NOONEIN SIGH: one last time! ALL VILLAINS: It's our house now! And don't bother coming back! It's our house now! (All of the villains laugh after I get kicked out!) Script: ME: I gotta have a plan to bust right back in, and put a stop to this mess before it's too late! Category:House of Mouse Reference Category:Parodies Category:Musicals Category:Supervillians Category:War Category:Enemies